Fresno
"Fresno" is the seventy-eighth episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on TeenNick in the United States on October 3, 2012 and received 0.221 million viewers. Plot ''Max urges Loren to put her worry for Eddie aside and enjoy her big moment. Tyler and Chloe get an unexpected guest in Fresno. Chloe has horrible memories of her childhood in Fresno. Traci finds out she isn't pregnant. Nora and Lisa clash about how to raise a child. Phil holds a grudge against Adriana. '' Extended Plot Loren is asleep in Eddie’s apartment, when a very excited Mel (more excited than usual) comes by to get Loren pumped up about her concert. Loren interrupts her to mention that someone was in Eddie’s apartment last night. Mel is too out of breath to comment. Loren thinks it was Eddie because the person only took clothes and toiletries. No valuables are missing. Eddie wakes up in his motel and sees Lia sleeping in the other twin bed. She wakes up and he thanks he for getting things from his apartment. She tells him that someone is living in his apartment. Possibly a woman. Gus brings Phil home and Phil immediately goes to his room, ignoring Adriana. Adriana tells Lisa and Gus that Phil might never speak to her again. They tell her to let him rest. He’s had a rough night. Go to school and learn something, Adriana. Chloe wakes up in her old bedroom in Fresno and looks around, horrified. Her bedroom hasn’t changed since she left. It’s covered in posters and glittery pink girlie-stuff. Tyler, however, is extremely pleased with himself. He’s in the kitchen, eating homemade biscuits and schmoozing with Jackie. Chloe tells Tyler and Jackie that she needs to get away. She feels like she’s trapped in “some retro 80s nightmare”. Tyler says once he collects from some people who owe him money, they can move to another apartment. He apologizes for not having time to help Jackie with the dishes, but promises to return for lunch (typical). He says something charming to Jackie, who again blushes and giggles. Adriana gets bombarded by her friends at school. They can’t believe she turned Phil over to the police. Didn’t she love him? They eventually admit that if their boyfriends had blown up their dad they’d probably do the same. Melissa interrupts them and tells them to shut up and get lost. Adriana’s father just died and they should have a heart. Adriana thanks Melissa and they have their very first civil conversation. Max is at Nora’s. He spent the night and they’re in the kitchen, kissing, etc. Loren enters and interrupts the love fest. Loren tells them about Eddie possibly sneaking into the apartment. Max thinks it was probably someone helping Eddie, not Eddie. Loren also tells them about Eddie’s message on her fanpage. Max reassures Loren that his investigator is working on things and she should concentrate on her concert tonight. Eddie comes out of the shower and tells Lia that he feels bad for Loren, because she’s probably staying in his apartment to be closer to him. He would probably do the same thing if the roles were reversed. He wants to see her, but Lia insists that it’s too dangerous. Eddie sees the article about Chloe and gets furious…again. Lia volunteers to scare Chloe into telling the truth. Eddie tells her thanks but no thanks. He makes another unsuccessful attempt to get rid of Lia and tries to send her home. Lia, of course, ignores him and insists that he needs her now more than ever. Eddie is grateful. In the meantime, Jake and Traci are talking. They’re on good terms again and Jake talks about turning the guest room into a nursery. Traci seems genuinely happy for the first time. Phil and his parents are talking to the lawyer. Phil denies knowledge of Don’s 18 million dollar insurance policy and he’s certain Adriana didn’t know about it either. He mentions that someone broke into Don’s house last night. He didn’t recognize her, but he’s sure it wasn’t a cop. The lawyer says it could be important. At school, Melissa’s boyfriend Adam announces that he’s going to transfer to UCLA instead of going to NYU to fulfill his dreams. Nora visits Lisa to find out if Adriana is OK. Lisa is jealous that Adriana went to Nora for advice and starts to insult Nora’s parenting skills. Eventually, Lisa admits that she’s just envious of Nora for being the cool parent. They talk about Phil’s arrest and Nora expresses surprise about Phil being a suspect. Nora mentions being suspicious of her former coworker Ellie. Lisa gets excited and tells Nora that Phil saw a women snooping inside Don’s house. He didn’t recognize her, but the woman was African American. Nora immediately says “That’s Ellie!” Lisa rushes to the phone to call someone. Loren and Kelly return to Jake’s office to sign contracts. Jake shows up and asks Loren for her autograph; he knows she’ll be famous someday. He adds her signed photo to a folder with Eddie’s signed photo. Jake tells Loren that he’s embarrassed for not being a supporter in the beginning. Eddie and Kelly were right about her, and he’s now on the Loren Tate train! They hug. Later, Kelly apologizes to Jake and once again, makes Jake uncomfortable by referring to their “amazing” night together. A cop shows up at the motel looking for Eddie. He questions Lia, who denies seeing anything. The cop leaves. Lia is panicked and tells Eddie that they have to leave, because some kids spotted him. She also tells him about Chloe’s recent disappearance. Eddie is frustrated and wonders where Chloe went. He then tries calling Loren. Loren gets the call but stares at the number and doesn’t recognize it. She’s busy at MK preparing for her concert and Kelly needs her for something. Therefore, she doesn’t answer the call and Eddie doesn’t leave a message, because he’s worried about the police. Chloe starts feeling remorse over what she’s doing to Eddie. She tells Tyler that she must be a horrible person. Tyler says he loves her and he knows she loves him too. Chloe says love destroys everything and that she’s starting to regret what she's doing to Eddie. Tyler gets’ angry and tells her to stop letting Eddie mess up their lives. Max’s detective has wonderful news. He found the woman who purchased Chloe’s car two years ago. The woman lives in New Mexico and mentioned that two people recently called her about buying the car. One was a guy, and the other was Chloe Carter. The car had no damages when she purchased it two years ago, but she suspected that bodywork had been done to the front. Max is certain that Chloe is trying to cover up her tracks by buying the car, so he sends his detective to New Mexico to photograph the car. Adriana approaches Phil in the kitchen and begs him to forgive her. Phil hugs her and says they’ll sort everything out. Phil assures her that they’ll find the evidence to acquit him and then all of their problems will be over because they’ll be rich. Adriana looks disturbed by Phil’s comment. Jake goes home and finds Traci is crying, telling him him they're not having a baby. Nora arrives at MK while Loren is rehearsing her new song I'm Alive. Tyler’s back at Jackie’s and hears loud knocking on the door. He opens the door and faces Eddie glaring at him. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Nick Krause as Adam *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *Anna-Lisa Flinchbaugh as Young Chloe *Kelli Goss as Kim *Johnny Kostrey as Police Officer *Joe Reegan as Steven *Kara Royster as Remi *Danielle Savre as Lia *James Shanklin as Joe Gable *Tamlyn Tomita as Sarah Madeiros *Lucas Arias as Drummer *Megan Meade as Keyboard Player *Gabriella Seki as Bass Player *Christopher James Vasquez as Guitar Player Gallery fresno.png Phil178.png Noralisa178.png Mora178.png Meladriana178.png Maxnoraloren178.png Max178.png Lorenmel178.png Loren178.png Liaconforntstheofficer.png Jaketraci178.png Jake178.png Eddieshirtless178.png Eddieseesapoliceofficer.png Eddielia178.png Eddiearrivesatchloe's.png Chloetylerjackie178.png Chloejackie178.png Chloe178.png Adrianaphil178.png Adriana178.png traciisnotpregnant.png tyler178.png Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes